


True Love, and Other Paradoxes

by Battery_operated



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Tags will be added, writing practice fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battery_operated/pseuds/Battery_operated
Summary: In a different, kinder world Angel and Alastor meet before death. Not much changes, but it makes all the difference.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. This Is How It Starts

He had been stood up. Again

It wasn't all that surprising really; in all honesty Anthony had been expecting it. He had known there'd only be a slim chance that the guy would actually dare to meet him. He'd only ever met but a few who were bold enough to. So he wouldn't hold against the guy, even for how much of a loss it had been.

This one had been cute, despite his averageness, and new to the whole mafia business. Guys like him just didn't seem to last long in the field, often dropping like flies if they weren't wise enough to back out of it, so he'd just wanted a go before the hard headed man met his fate. Anthony had naturally taken interest, and the john, to his surprise, returned it. A few weeks of subtle flirting later and a time and place had been set up for their first "date".

It wasn't a date if Anthony was being truthful with himself. A one night stand at best and more like a fuck 'n go if he was being realistic. Rushed, frantic hands against warm skin in some dark back alley or shitty motel before they went about their own lives and hopefully never saw each other again. It was a simple, quick exchange that was relatively shameless.

.

Dating, prolonged exposure in general, was risky. It led to dangerous things, like feelings beyond easily satisfiable lust. A yearning to be together and have things that were just not possible. Although it didn't stop Anthony from dreaming. He still dreamed about what his perfect man would look like and exactly how he would sweep him off if feet. The perfect guy for him wouldn't be embarrassed of him nor their relationship and wouldn't give half a shit about what everyone else thought. And, he dreamed, his perfect man would come soon.

But in the end all the dreaming in the world that didn't change the fact that, for the moment, Anthony was all dolled up on a street corner, alone.

It wasn't the biggest loss in his book, just a setback to him at most. Simply meant it was time to go back to the drawing board. While it was time comsuming to find a quick "date" from just flirting alone, it was less dangerous than being caught in a gay bar. He had considered it as an option, a much easier option, many times. But Anthony's blood still ran cold at the thought of news getting back to his father that he'd been in one. All the black black eyes and busted lips he'd gotten for just staring at one of his father's a men too long had taught him what wasn't worth the risk. 

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his oversized coat, he huffed. Now it was time to hoof it back home and hope for better luck next time. And he had to formulate a plan on just how he was going to do it.

Getting back home from that less than savory part of town would be an adventure, the trip there having already cost him over fifty bucks in cab fares and quite the workout. Some would call him picky, but he still would rather not stay at any of the inns there. Maybe he'd stop by Carol's diner; it was closer. Carol was Molly's friend and tolerant enough of him, he'd have no problem crashing on the kitchen floor. Molly could pick him up in the morning and the two of them would have time to come up with an excuse for what exactly had been doing tonight. Yeah, that would be a nice plan

Only seconds away from turning heel and putting his brilliant idea into motion- a figure appeared down the street. It was illuminated in the greasy, yellow light of the street lamps and moving closer. It was male.

Anthony's heart jumped and his sour attitude instantaneously dissipated. He was here, he realized with glee, the guy probably had just gotten turned around. It was silly of him to jump to conclusions so quickly when the john was only half an hour late. How many times had he, while still naive and young, shown up late to a "date" because he was nervous or scared or simply had gotten turned around? It wasn't his place to be making assumptions.

To think the poor fellow would have gotten left alone all high and dry had Anthony-

Oh.

That… wasn't him. At least it didn't look like him.

The figure was too tall. Too slim. His walk was all wrong. Wearing a brown trenchcoat, the differences became easier to name as he approached. Suddenly, Anthony was all too aware of how dangerous the streets got after dark. Most knew better than to stay out so late there.

Soon the man was close enough for Anthony to see his face. He was smiling at him.

His heart, after an already long night, did this weird thing where it simultaneously froze and rammed into his ribcage. The fucker was handsome.

The man raised his arm and waved slightly, speeding up just a bit to reach him. Not that Anthony planned on going anywhere.

His mouth moved and he spoke, slowly coming into ear shot.

"... Nearest hotel may be?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you know where the nearest hotel may be?"

Anthony's mind paused, blanking out in a way that might have been considered comedic he not been so driven to make a good impression on the man. It took a minute, a brief, wonderful moment of understanding what words meant and remembering how to use his tongue properly before he was able to string together a eloquent reply.

"Uh oh, um, yeah. I do."

The man stared at him quizzically, but he was far too busy memorizing how his syrup brown eyes crinkled as he did so to notice.

"Wonderful!" He said, abruptly breaking the silence. "Do you mind telling me where it is?"

Anthony nodded slowly, still a bit… preoccupied, and pointed. "Yup. Down the street and to the left. On the corner of Media."

The stranger's head perked up and looked in the direction of his finger. It took power Anthony didn't know he had not to ogle his sharp jawline, and the bobbing curve of his adam's apple as he swallowed.

"Thank you! I'll be off now-"

"DoyoumindifIcomewithyou?"

"...Excuse me?"

"My house," he spluttered. "It's pretty far from here. Do you mind if I come with you? To the inn. I probably need to stay there too."

A pause followed as the man's eyebrows rose and the offer was considered.

"I'm sure company has never hurt anyone; I don't see why not," said the stranger, assured in his conclusion.

Without so much as a moment for Anthony to process his response, he took off in the direction he'd been previously pointed in.

Anthony, after catching up with him, found that the man's legs were a lot longer than he had first taken them for, forcing him to constantly do an awkward sort of half jog to keep pace with him. The stranger went about humming to himself as if his partner weren't really there at all, not that Anthony had the breath to interject. He swore everytime nearly managed to match speed with him, the guy went a little faster.

They were nearly to the next street corner when he realized that they were going in the wrong direction.


	2. A Series of Very Fortunate Events

They, after becoming more than just a little disoriented, got to the no-name hotel. 

Maybe in another life Anthony would have admitted to purposefully getting confused just to walk a while longer with him, but in this one he's mercyful enough to excuse his actions because the streets did look quite different at night. Or at least that was his justification.

It was unfortunate the moment they truly got lost was the moment it started raining. A trick of fate he couldn't say was totally unearned.

They still managed to arrive, saved by the stranger's rather reliable sense of direction, before they became too wet and irritable. The place smelled like cigarettes and mold and was run down; just as he remembered it. It was funny to think this place held more fond memories than his own home, but that didn't say much. He had memories of drunk nights spent in there in arms too many men whose names he couldn't remember, but still fonder than his father's cold disapproval.

He relaxed, knowing this place had no judgement for what went on within its walls. Shabby, inconspicuous, and all but forgotten by the city it resided in, it was the closest thing to a extablished gay bar Anthony could afford to be caught in.

As they entered the man's nose wrinkled, yet he didn't complain. 

"Sorry, this ain't exactly the best part of town…"

He regained his composure in an instant, his smile wide. Did he ever stop smiling? "I hardly expected to be, and I'd be extremely disappointed if it was."

Anthony shrugged and chuckled. He was somewhat surprised by how easily the other took it in stride, most had the stupid idea the New York City was this picture perfect place where dreams came true. Most didn't see the parts that weren't shiny and polished for viewing pleasure.

He squinted a little harder at the man in the dim light of the hotel foyer. He didn't look like a native. No way in hell a native would have stayed out this late unless they were up to something, not checking into shitty hotels for the night. But he had no suitcase, no bag, no anything.

"Where are you coming from?" He said idly, as they waited at the reception desk, void of a receptionist.

"Down south, nowhere important, really."

"You're a southern boy! What lured you up here?"

"I'm hardly a boy and it's honestly the same story as anyone else. Just a radio show host, hoping for more opportunities in the big city."

He had the voice for it, with his tame, transatlantic accent. It was hard to believe he was southern in all actuality.

"Sounds sweet," he chimed with no real interest, just a burning desire to get to know more. "But I heard it's a real competitive industry."

"That is more or less true, but between the both of us- I like to believe I'm different."

He whispered the end as if it was a secret just for the both of them, a gesture that, despite its humorous intentions, sent a few less than funny thoughts to Anthony's crotch. He huddled deeper inside his coat, faking a shiver.

It took a moment, but soon an old man appeared behind the desk. He was small and hunched over with paper white, wrinkled skin, and had white fur-like hair that came out of his nose and ears and mustache and everywhere but his head. With jacket upon coat piled on his tiny, trembling frame, only his face peeked out. It made him give off the impression of one of those old russian nesting dolls.

"Hey Pops!" Chirped Anthony with a toothy grin. "Still not dead yet, huh?"

The elderly man's gray eyes regarded him kindly, and a smile of amusement played at his lips as he shakes his head. "A room?" He asked in a whispery voice, as if he were in no true rush to be heard.

There wasn't much he could do when his face flushed, from his freckled cheeks to the tips of his ears. He gave a subtle shake of his head to communicate that no, this guy wasn't that sort of company, unfortunately. "Two rooms."

The old man's white eyebrows bunched together and slowly raised like two furry white caterpillars as he surveyed the man. He nodded, making a few sounds of confirmation to himself.

"It's a busy night, only one room is available."

For all the absolute certainty in his voice, Anthony looked at him and knew it was utter bullshit. Only the desperate stayed in this shitehole of a hotel, and if he wasn't getting laid then even he was more eager to spend the night on the street. And for all the time he'd known of its existence, never more than a handful of people were ever staying for their own nefarious purposes.

He knew it was a bold faced lie, but also knew he loved the old man a hell of a lot more now.

But for all it's worth he still put on his best crestfallen face and tries to look disappointed.

The stranger's smile strained. "Oh. That's a shame."

"You two can share a room, for free."

Anthony watched as the other man looked around with an expression that implied he hadn't been keen on paying much, if at all, for such a decrepit hotel. Shared room or otherwise.

"Quite a lot to ask of someone when I don't even know this young gentleman's name. Nor does he mine." 

Fair enough point.

"Well-" He holds out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Alastor, and yours?"

Anthony thought for a moment. This guy knew nothing about him. Not that he was born into the mafia or that he hated his father or the sheer amount of blood on his hands. And, he decided, he didn't want him to. He didn't have to be Anthony right now, and the realization lifted a weight off of his shoulders. He could be someone different even if it was only for a moment.

"Angel." He stated with a smug sense of satisfaction. 

"Nice to meet you, Angel."

Alastor grasped his hand and his skin was calloused and warm. The handshake was firm, but not too tight. Lengthy, but not too long. It reminded him of the handshake his father always wanted him to have. Maybe he should take lessons from him, he mused. But that seemed like a problem for Anthony, Angel decides.

"So Alastor, do ya mind if I gift you with my humble company?"

The old man cleared his throat and Alastor sighed. Whether from defeat or fatigue or annoyance was lost on Angel.

"Does the room have two beds?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/7/20 edit: I'll be on hiatus for the next month due to mental health reasons, I'll be back with chapters ready to go by 4/7/20. I know I just started this story and i'm sorry guys
> 
> 4/6/20 edit: i'll be extending this hiatus until 4/25/20, although i'll probably be back sooner. Sorry again guys, mental heath's a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is side project fic purely for me to work on writing skills so this will be an adventure. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
